Inner Thoughts
by chamoon
Summary: Hook and Emma are in Neverland, he find it's time to reveal her some informations about him. Emma's quite intrigate about him and his past, but they will have to trust each other. One Shot about CaptainSwan.


**Hi ! A little word to tell you I'm sorry for misspellings or grammar but I'm french and I've never written in english before, so tell me what you think about this little story and it will determine if I can continue to write in english or if I should make headway ;)**

* * *

He was walking by her sides, he didn't speak. There was something she needed to know, so she started the conversation.

- Why did you come back?

He turned to her and watched in her eyes. She thought she was going to drown herself in his fabulous blue iris. For the first real time, she noticed the sadness on his face.

- I didn't expect you to ask that. I was waiting for something like, why did you let me be the leader? He answered.

She didn't even hesitate to reply him,

- I don't ask you that because I know why you let me being.

- So, I guess it's my turn to ask?

- None was going to trust you, even if you know Neverland better than all of us, you betrayed us too many times. My family doesn't trust you.

He averted his gaze and whispered:

- Neither do you.

When she looked at him, she saw he seemed very sad to say this, maybe because he believed in his words. She didn't know why, but she started to feel very bad for him. She realized he was alone; he didn't have any family, people who actually care about him. And he had no one to care about. She didn't answer, because she had nothing to answer. No, she didn't trust him, for everything he did before. One redemption wasn't enough for all of that, but there was no way to her to tell him that.

- You didn't answer my first question, she said.

- I have the feeling you already asked me that, once.

- I want to know the real reason; I mean, you told me you knew Neal so, why did you come back? Is he the reason of that?

- There are many reasons actually, but none I'm ready to tell someone.

- We started a conversation earlier. And we didn't finish it. You told me you knew Neal enough for missing him.

- That's right, he was Milah's son after all, but he also was Rumplestilstkin's son. That was pretty confused for me. I started to like him, and I loved him, then, I let him go. Like his father, like his mother, I abandoned him too…

- That was when he was just a boy, wasn't it? So, you came back because you felt accountable to him?

- That's one the reasons, yeah, but not the only one.

He saw she was going to ask another question, but he wanted to finish that thread. As much as he liked to speak with her, he wasn't ready to tell everything happened to him whoever it is. Plus, she didn't trust him; he didn't see why he should tell her some things. He took the floor before her.

- Now I think we should speak about something else, like how do you want to find your son?

His eyes, they were so sad, she saw that was something he didn't want to speak about. But she wanted to know how a man who seemed so confident became the mournful man she had in front of her.

- Tell me just one thing, added her. What do you really want from life, Hook?

- I just don't want to be alone anymore.

Such surprising words for her! She didn't expect him to say that. Somewhere, she had the feeling she heard that before, from someone else. She couldn't believe it, he was _really _alone and sad. He had lost so much things, she couldn't even imagine what. Everything she lost came back to her, first her son and her parents, then the man she loved. But right now, she only had her parents. Her son and her love were gone and dead.

Hook peered in her look. His beautiful blue eyes were full of sadness, hatred and pain. She just wondered how much he suffered.

He turned and went away. He had nothing else to say, he spoke enough. When she was alone, in the first place of their group, she surprised herself realizing that she wanted to know more about him, know his story, share his sadness. He started to interest her. Of course he was a jerk, but _damn it_, he was damaged jerk. Even if his heart was as dark as coal, it was a lot more broken. She was the savior, if she couldn't be the savior for everyone, at least, would she be the savior for people who made the journey with her. She was going to help him, she swore it. They were more similar than she thought, and both of them lost a lot. Maybe could they be able to comfort each other.

That was just the beginning of a story. A story, they would write together.

* * *

**So, what did you think ? :)**


End file.
